


the waiting game

by dear_universe



Series: femslash february 2019 [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, I'm Sorry, Minor Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Ouch, Sad, Sophiana, Waiting, keeper of the gays, that shit hurts, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: “It’s just the waiting game now, Soph,” she whispered. “I can’t always be the first to make a move.”“Then again, I guess neither can you.”written for day ten of Femslash February: waiting.





	the waiting game

Biana sat at her open window, holding the curtain aside with her hand. Not moving, not talking, just watching. 

“Sophie, will you go on a date with me?” Fitz asked.

They were standing under a tree, the branches filled with tiny lights that glowed against the evening sky. Fitz held a bouquet of teal wildflowers, nervously tugging at the ends of his sleeves as he waited for her reply. 

Sophie glanced up at the light in the window. 

Biana let the curtain fall back into place, staring at the folds of the pink fabric. Everything back in its place, as it should be. 

Sophie gazed up at the window, at the silhouette of the dark-haired girl, her profile dark against the light fabric. The curtains billowed out, and Sophie caught a glimpse of Biana’s hand, curled over the windowsill. 

She took the flowers from Fitz’s hands. 

Biana peeked through the gap in the curtain. She saw Fitz wrap his arms around Sophie, saw him tuck a strand of hair behind Sophie’s ear. She watched her brother as he leaned in close, brushing his lips to those of her best friend. 

She watched as Sophie pulled away. 

“It’s just the waiting game now, Soph,” she whispered. “I can’t always be the first to make a move.” 

“Then again, I guess neither can you.” 

Sophie glanced down at the flowers Fitz had brought her, but she wasn’t thinking of his eyes. 

_I was waiting for you,_ she thought. _I wanted it to be you._

Fitz beamed at Sophie, his eyes glowing. “Do you like them?” He asked. “I picked them just for you.”

Sophie glanced up at the tower window. The silhouette was gone. 

She looked away.

“I love them.” She smiled at him. 

_What more could I possibly want?_


End file.
